iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Martell
House Nymeros Martell of Sunspear is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and is the ruling house of Dorne. 'Nymeros' indicates "of the line of Nymeria," but generally it is simply called House Martell. Their seat is Sunspear in southeastern Dorne. The Martells of old used a spear as their emblem, while Nymeria and her Rhoynar used the sun as theirs. When Nymeria wed King Mors Martell, the symbols were combined into a gold spear piercing a red sun on an orange field. Their words are Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. In appearance they are classic salty Dornishmen, with dark eyes, dark hair in ringlets, and olive skin, and members of house Martell are commonly styled as 'Prince' or 'Princess'. Currently lead by Lord Paramount Prince Olyvar Martell, as descendants of Daenerys I and Myrcella Baratheon the Martells hold a claim on the Iron Throne. Recent Events The Queen's Landing Upon hearing news that Aegon Targaryen landed in Westeros with the Golden Company and the intent to press his claim on the Iron Throne, Doran Martell sends his daughter and heir, Arianne Martell to treat with the dragon, pledging the support of Dorne in exchange for his daughter's hand in marriage. This offer is refused by Aegon who wishes to wait and marry his aunt, Daenerys Targaryen. Aegon Targaryen besieges King's Landing in the Battle for King's Landing and is initially successful, breaking into the city held by Tommen Baratheon. However just as he does so, Daenerys Targaryen begins her conquest of Westeros, starting with her assault on King's Landing with her 8000 unsullied. Realizing that his aunt has arrived as an enemy, not an ally, Aegon sends desperate word to Dorne, begging for their assistance. Doran Martell sends his forces located in the Boneway, numbering around 12500 to march towards King's Landing. Doran is initially torn between which side to pick but upon seeing Daenery's dragons, his decision is clear. Dorne decides to support Daenerys and lends her his Dornish spears. After seeing the situation in King's Landing, the Dornish convince Daenerys to use her Dragons to crush the battling Baratheon and Targaryen forces inside the city. Daenerys, riding Drogon, scorches the city, unleashing a torrent of dragonfire which had not been seen for centuries. The battle is won, and Daenerys is free to claim the city and the Iron Throne. After his defeat at King's Landing, Aegon IV returned to the Stormlands and attempted to regroup his forces. After some more defeats at the hands of Dorne and the Crown, Aegon is forced to leave Westeros, once again becoming an exile in Essos. Arianne Martell, still harbouring a desire to become Queen, follows him into Essos shortly after, it is not known in Westeros of what happened to them, only rumours and whispers. Doran Martell dies shortly after Daenerys' conquest, and his youngest child, Trystane Martell inherits his seat in the absence of his sister. The Second Era The first child born to Trystane Martell and Myrcella Baratheon, Quentyn Martell was born sickly ill and small, fluid in his lungs and the gods not on his side. After much attention and care he survived his first birthday; Lady Myrcella was instructed that further children may suffer the same fate, but still, four more children were borne to the same illness, and four children were buried for it. In her grief, Lady Myrcella returned to Casterly Rock to live out her days with her beloved uncle, Prince Trystane loved no other, and Quentyn remained the only heir to Sunspear. In his time as his father's heir, Quentyn worked hard to repair the damage wrought between Dorne and neighbouring regions of Westeros, including the Reach and the Westerlands, eventually making good friends with Harlen Tyrell though good humour, and Gerion Lannister through good blood. Though he had had countless propositions, Quentyn did not marry until late adulthood to the Lady Naeris Bessaro of Braavos. With Lady Naeris came a large following of Braavosi business, including bankers, merchants, builders, architects, sailors, and commonfolk alike. Her presence in the city brought the economy of Sunspear to an all-time high, expanding the Shadow City, and opening the port of the Greenblood to trade. Called Lady Luck by friends and foe alike, the Braavosi influence returned Dorne to its former glory following the Dragon Queen's conquest and the death of Prince Doran. The Iron Bank received its due with the influx of trade and business in the Shadow City and Plankytown alike. In 342 and 345AL Lady Naeris gave birth to the heir to Sunspear, Olyvar, and her only daughter, Nymeria. In 353AL she laboured for over 30 hours to give birth to her second son and last child, Maron. Born weighing over 12 pounds, the pain of the birth broke her ribs and spine, rendering her disabled below the waist and unable to ever walk again. After a year of convalescence, Lady Naeris returned to rousing applause in Dornish court, and though bound to a wheelchair, she remains a strength, her presence and resilience making most people forget her disability. As heir to House Martell, Olyvar was sent to Oldtown to study, strengthening relationships with the Reach and broadening his wisdom in the maester's tutelage. Nymeria became a force at her father's side in court, learning the intricacies Southron politics provided. During a tour in the Free Cities and his ancestor's homelands along the Rhonye, Quentyn Martell contracted a strain of Greyscale. He died, warm in his bed in Sunspear, at the age of 60. Olyvar was called home to take his place as Lord of Sunspear, and has reigned for the last 3 years. Family Tree * Prince Doran Martell * Lady Mellario of Norvos ** Princess Arianne Martell (Deceased) ** Prince Quentyn Martell (Deceased) ** Prince Trystane Martell (deceased) ** Lady Myrcella Baratheon (deceased) *** Prince Quentyn Martell (60, deceased) *** Lady Naeris of Braavos (54) **** Prince Olyvar Martell of Dorne (25) **** Princess Nymeria Martell (22) **** Prince Maron Martell (14) * Prince Oberyn Martell (Deceased) ** Various Bastards, called "Sand Snakes" *** Lady Lorella Allyrion, daughter of Loreza Sand and Lord Allyrion * Princess Elia Martell (deceased) * »Prince Rhaegar Targaryen (deceased) ** Princess Rhaenys Targaryen (deceased) ** Prince Aegon Targaryen (deceased) Household * Maester Vyron, healer and counsellor of House Martell, an old man of 70 * Tyrro Novah, the master-at-arms, a Norvoshi * Galanei of Braavos, Captain of the Martell guard and brother of Naeris ** Ser Darry Dalt, a knight of the Martell guard ** Ser Saxon Gargalen, a knight of the Martell Guard * Lady Lorella Allyrion, Lady Gwyn Yronwood, Lady Terriah Vaith, and Mariya Sand, Princess Nymeria's ladies-in-waiting * Tremond Gargalen, heir to Salt Shore, close friend of Maron Martell, and ward of House Martell * Casseron Vaith, heir to Vaith, close friend of Maron Martell, and ward of House Martell * Serron Suresight, a singer from Lys * Chitaro Ko, captain of the Xanda's Flight, a Summer Islander and friend to House Martell Houses sworn to House Martell Updated to show allegiances * Allyrion of Godsgrace. (Martells) * Blackmont of Blackmont. (Bloodroyal) * Dalt of Lemonwood. (Bloodroyal) * Dayne of Starfall. (Bloodroyal) ** Dayne of High Hermitage, a cadet branch of House Dayne of Starfall. * Fowler of Skyreach. (Bloodroyal) * Gargalen of Salt Shore. (Martells) * Jordayne of the Tor. (Bloodroyal) * Manwoody of Kingsgrave. (Bloodroyal) * Qorgyle of Sandstone. (Bloodroyal) * Santagar of Spottswood. (Martells) * Toland of Ghost Hill. (Bloodroyal) * Uller of the Hellholt. (Bloodroyal) * Vaith of the Red Dunes. (Martells) * Wyl of Wyl. (Bloodroyal) * Yronwood of Yronwood. (Bloodroyal) Notable Members * Nymeria and Mors Martell. Founders of the House as ruling House of Dorne. * Mariya Martell, called the "Yellow Toad of Dorne", the 80 year old Princess of Dorne during the War of Conquest. * Myriah Martell. Sister of the ruling Prince of Dorne. Wife of King Daeron II. Their marriage brought peace between Dorne and the rest of the Seven Kingdoms after the failed conquest of King Daeron I. * Maron Martell. He was a ruling Prince of Dorne. Daeron II gave him his sister, Daenerys I, in marriage, although she was in love with Daemon Blackfyre. This marriage made Dorne an official part of the Seven Kingdoms, in 197AC. * Doran Martell. Sought revenge against the Lannisters for the part they played in the death of his sister, Elia Martell during Robert's Rebellion. Supported Daenerys once she arrived in Westeros. * Arianne Martell. Once heir to Doran Martell, left to Essos to follow Aegon VI Targaryen, following his defeat at the hands of the Queen. * Trystane Martell. Husband to Myrcella Baratheon, grandfather to Olyvar Martell Category:Dornish Category:House Martell Category:Houses from Dorne